Marin Hollow
Summary Marin Hollow (マリン・ホーロウ Marin Hōrou) was a soldier in the Alvarez Empire's Imperial Army, and a part of Brandish Squad, that served directly under the Shield of Spriggan, Brandish μ. Marin was a thin, young man of average height with spiky, dark-colored hair. He wore dark-colored trousers and a dark-colored blazer, both of which have plaid designs on their outer linings. Underneath his blazer, he had a light-colored shirt with a large collar that he kept upturned. In addition to this, he sported a striped bandanna and a pair of glasses on his forehead. Marin was a very jovial individual, often smiling and complimenting others, particularly women. However, this happy disposition immediately flips into one of anger and disgust when Marin is around people he deems to be unworthy. As he considered himself to be a master of Spatial Magic, this anger was usually directed at those who believe they can out-play him in his element. The polar nature of his personality shocked both Natsu and Gray, who witnessed first-hand Marin flipping between a polite and insulting disposition. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-A Name: Marin Hollow Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Power Nullification, Spatial Manipulation (Teleportation, Summoning and Banishing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR Attack Potency: Likely Large Mountain level (Damaged both Natsu and Gray while they couldn't use magic. Comparable to Lucy) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with Gray and Natsu) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Likely Large Mountain Class Durability: Likely Large Mountain level Stamina: Quite high Range: Standard melee range normally, Cross-universal with Spatial Magic (He teleported Lucy and Erza to his own pocket realm.) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, skilled in combat Weaknesses: Overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spatial Magic (空間魔法 Kūkan Mahō): Marin is a very adept user of Spatial Magic, which revolves around the manipulation of space. This Magic allows Marin to teleport himself instantaneously to any location he desires. His teleportation is so fast that neither Natsu Dragneel nor Gray Fullbuster were able to actively land a blow on him during their short bout. His Magic also grants him the ability to cancel out any Magic relating to space, an ability he used to stop Erza Scarlet's Requip, Lucy Heartfilia's Celestial Spirit Magic, and Mest Gryder's Teleportation Magic. It can also be used to send other people who have violated what he refers to as his "law of space" to an alternate dimension. Teleportation (short range, for himself only) *'Spatial Magic Cancelling:' He can block magic of any foe if it is related to space-manipulation. Teleportation (cross-universal range, for others as well; he can send other people to his own alternate dimension) *'Anti-Spatial Aura:' He can prevent any spatial-based abilities in around town range around him. It includes Teleportation, Summoning, and Banishing. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Teleportation Users Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Speedsters Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7